hokenshitsunoshinigamifandomcom-20200214-history
The Rumored Hadesu-sensei (chapter)
The Rumored Hadesu-sensei (ウワサのハデス先生, Uwasa no Hadesu-sensei) is chapter 1 of the Hokenshitsu no Shinigami manga. Summary Tokofushi Middle School is undergoing a ceremony to welcome a new nurse teacher for the school infirmary after the previous nurse teacher, Saori, had retired for marriage. The vice-principal introduces the new nurse teacher. A tall, gray-haired man stumbles his way onto the podium and accidentally knocks the vice-principal over, covering his face with a red liquid. The new nurse teacher apologizes, claiming the red liquid on his hand is actually merbromin, but the students are alarmed, thinking his hand had blood on it. With a cracked face, the nurse teacher nervously introduces himself to the students as Itsuhito Hadesu, whom wishes to make the school infirmary a place of healing and support that anyone can use. After the ceremony, rumors begin to spread among the students over their new nurse teacher's eeriness. Taking Hadesu to the infirmary, the vice-principal tries to bring the students under control and send them off to their classrooms. Hadesu tries to greet a few of the students, but the students scurry off at his presence. As Hadesu observes this, the vice-principal opens the door to the infirmary for him. In an art class, students are trying to sculpt their own faces on wood. One of the students accidentally cuts himself, triggering a heart attack. A large student approaches him and picks up his arm, taunting the student, Ashitaba, to go to the infirmary. Ashitaba feels nervous as the large student, Mimasaka, tells him off. Ashitaba tells him that all he needs is a bandage, but Mimasaka claims that bandages are only provided at the infirmary. Suddenly, another student cuts his own finger and tells the teacher that he needs to go to the infirmary. He invites Ashitaba to come along with him. As this student, Fuji, leaves the classroom with Ashitaba, the girls inside start to admire him for his bravery. Mimasaka, meanwhile, feels annoyed at Fuji's act and rushes out the classroom to catch up with him and Ashitaba. In the hallway, Fuji reveals that he cut himself as an excuse to skip art class because he found the class tedious and useless in the future. Ashitaba recalls Fuji's lack of artistic skill with the model he made of his own face, which bore no resemblance. Mimasaka is shocked that the three of them are heading to the infirmary and tries to warn Fuji of the rumors he had heard of Hadesu. Fuji ignores his warnings, claiming he just wants sleep. Mimasaka and Fuji start to wrestle each other, with Fuji winning. Like Fuji, Ashitaba also doesn’t believe in the rumors about Hadesu. Ashitaba opens the door to the infirmary to find Hadesu's creepy face just in front of him. The boys let off a scream and back away from the infirmary door as Hadesu welcomes them in to the infirmary. Ashitaba and Mimasaka start to feel stomach aches. Nearby, the vice-principal peeks at the three boys walking into the infirmary. The principal approaches him from behind. The vice-principal, recalling that the principal invited Hadesu into the school, feels uneasy about his decision to. The principal insists that Hadesu was a good choice, and that ordinary methods of healing are not enough to protect their students. Inside the infirmary, Hadesu wraps his arms around Ashitaba and Mimasaka, offering them cakes as commemoration for being the first students into the infirmary. He then remembers to offer them tea first. To Mimasaka's discontent, Fuji tells Hadesu just to give them their bandages. Mimasaka tries to tell Hadesu to ignore him. Hadesu instead walks off into the school courtyard to find a girl hiding in the bushes covering her mouth. A closer look shows the girl crying with a long-haired demon coming out of her mouth cursing at Hadesu. Hadesu immediately identifies the demon as Curse, a demon that clings onto its host's mouth and talks trash. He offers to help the girl. From inside the infirmary, the three boys try to see what Hadesu did to cure the girl, but are unable to. Hadesu walks back into the infirmary with a creepy smile checking that they saw what he did. Frightened, Ashitaba and Mimasaka try to run off, but Fuji holds them in place. Mimasaka claims to be afraid of ghosts, but Hadesu explains that what they saw wasn’t a ghost, but a Byōma. He explains that the Byōma target Humans in anxiety and doubt by brainwashing them. Once a Human is brainwashed, the Byōma can possess that Human and make them dependent on the Byōma to the point that they lose their consciousness. Having explained this, Hadesu warns the three to be careful of them. Walking back to class without Fuji, Mimasaka becomes sweaty and claims to Ashitaba that he would’ve rather stayed behind at the infirmary with Fuji to sleep, but came with him anyways because he seemed depressed. Instead of feeling depressed, Ashitaba expresses his fascination with Byōma, while Mimasaka thinks Ashitaba had gone crazy, despite not knowing what he saw earlier with the little girl. Coming in the art room, the students inside welcome the two back and immediately ask them how the infirmary was. To Ashitaba's surprise, Mimasaka attempts to address the class proudly, but just before he starts, Fuji bursts into the door frowning. Ignoring Mimasaka, the class wonders what happened with him. Humiliated, Fuji explains that Hadesu gladly lent him a bed at his request, even putting flowers by his bedside, placing toys around him and singing lullabies in his ear. Walking back to his desk, Fuji confronts two girls wishing to take him to Destiny Land. Fuji rejects their offer and recommends they invite Mimasaka instead, to which Mimasaka obliges with subtlety. The girls are disgusted and scold Mimasaka. Ashitaba feels sorry for Mimasaka as Fuji accidentally humiliated him, not knowing how popular he is himself. Walking home with two classmates, Mimasaka feels irritated when they talk about how much he and Fuji contrast completely. One of the students wishes he could meet Hadesu and wonders why Fuji is being treated like a hero. He then notices a strap on the ground and hands it to Mimasaka. Spotting three first-year female students ahead, Mimasaka handsomely tries to call the girls over and give one of the girls back their strap. The girls rush towards him, only to brush him aside for Fuji, whom is behind the three boys. Fuji notices Mimasaka being part of the school's “Returning Home” Club, a group of students that go straight home after school and aren’t part of any of the school clubs. As usual, the girls ask Fuji about his experience at the infirmary. The two boys try to comfort Mimasaka, but Mimasaka runs off crying. Sitting next to a pillar at the end of a bridge over a river, Mimasaka contemplates the differences he has with Fuji and what he thinks girls want. Unknown to him at first, an invisible presence was talking with him about it. When Mimasaka finally notices, a pair of arms reaches out over his body from the bridge's pillar. After their confrontation with Fuji, the first-year female students encounter a handsome-looking male student in front of them. One of the students comment on how he looks like an actor out of Takarazuka. The male student, revealed as a skinnier version of Mimasaka, grabs one of the girls and woos her. The girl sees a strange presence in Mimasaka's eyes. That night, a police officer on a bicycle rides through the bridge and becomes horrified to find two of the girls with frail skin and petrifyed facial expressions. The next day, Ashitaba wakes up tired, having not slept much last night because of how much had happened yesterday. Coming to school, he finds Hadesu by the sinks outside. As Ashitaba contemplates greeting him, Hadesu turns around and stares at him. With a creepy smile and a jar of fluid, he then walks over to Ashitaba and greets him. He tells Ashitaba that he was refilling the hand washing soap in the infirmary and reveals that no one came into the infirmary so far. Ashitaba tells him to wait a week for more students to show up. Suddenly, Hadesu drops his jar of soap. He then tells Ashitaba to get to class and that he has something urgent to attend to. Ashitaba tries to figure out what to do with the soap Hadesu spilled. Looking at Hadesu, he notices a serious look on his face and quickly proceeds to splash water over the soap spill and take the jar away. Ashitaba then tries to follow Hadesu, but loses him. Ashitaba then encounters a large group of girls waiting at an entrance to the school for Mimasaka. At first, Ashitaba is shocked at the girls, but upon noticing Mimasaka's new appearance, he crosses out Mimasaka's old appearance from his mind and becomes stunned. Mimasaka takes one of the girls and comments on how she’d be great for his food. Suddenly, the girl she took becomes frail and gives off a petrifyed facial expressions similar to the girls from the night before. Mimasaka gives off an evil laugh while Ashitaba becomes horrified at what he had just did. From behind, Hadesu covers Ashitaba's mouth and reveals to him that some pollen is surrounding Mimasaka and that inhaling it would make him forget about his friend. Fuji then arrives at the scene and notices Mimasaka, then the vice-principal approaches having heard all the ruckus outside the school. Seeing the frail student, he tries to take care of her. Meanwhile, Ashitaba notices that Fuji and Mimasaka are gone. Hadesu tells the vice-principal to take care of the girl and runs off, while Ashitaba follows him. He tells Ashitaba to go to class, but Ashitaba refuses and asks if Mimasaka is being himself. Hadesu reveals that the person he saw was not Mimasaka, but a Byōma. The two find Mimasaka holding Fuji, whom is now limp and frail too. The Byōma tries to convince the two that he is Mimasaka, with the same emotions of jealousy in him. Hadesu reasons with Ashitaba that the Byōma is lying. The Byōma reveals its motives of becoming the only beautiful presence in the world and reveals itself with an appearance similar to the presence in Mimasaka's eyes earlier. It sprays its pollen all over the place, trapping Ashitaba and Hadesu. Through the clouds of pollen in the air, Hadesu walks up to the Byōma and reveals that the pollen has no effect on him. Ashitaba notices the pollen being sucked up by Hadesu. Hadesu insults the Byōma, claiming that his stealing of beauty is ugliness. The Byōma becomes irritated. At the principal's office, the vice-prinicipal comes in to inform the principal that he's about to call an ambulance for the girl that turned frail. The principal stops him and reveals Hadesu out the window with the Byōma. The vice-principal is irritated at Hadesu supposedly slacking off, but the principal is easy-going and reveals Hadesu's special trait. Meanwhile, the Byōma flares up and tries harder to steal the beauty of everyone. Telling him to return Mimasaka's body, Hadesu raises his hand at the Byōma. Meanwhile, the principal explains that with all the strange occurrences among the students, the Byōma, or disease demons, are the ones responsible for them. She reveals Hadesu's strange power of being able to devour Byōma. Hadesu's face and hand starts to crack open as the Byōma gets sucked out of Mimasaka and into himself. The Byōma tries to convince Mimasaka to keep him, but Mimasaka rejects it with anger and claims he can still be a better man than Fuji. Hadesu proclaims the assimilation complete and the data on the Byōma, Narcissist, is revealed. From above, the vice-principal is confused at what he saw. Ashitaba rises to find the pollen gone and Fuji alright. He runs over to Fuji, but before he meets him, Mimasaka tackles Fuji and apologizes for what he did. Fuji is unaware of what just happened, while he and Ashitaba notice Hadesu's smiling, uncracked face. Sitting in class later in the day, Ashitaba becomes a believer in Byōma and tries to ask himself more about Hadesu's powers and the existence of Byōma. Meanwhile, Mimasaka contemplates apologizing to the girls for mutilating them. Fuji praises him, but turns against him when Mimasaka reveals his plans of trying to go out on a group date with them after apologizing. Later, Ashitaba and Fuji spot Hadesu trying to decorate the infirmary entrance while getting scolded by the vice-principal, whom claims his face, now cracked again, is something he should be dealing with instead. Characters in order of appearance #Saori (flashback) #Tokofushi Vice-Principal #Itsuhito Hadesu #Iku Ashitaba #Rentarō Mimasaka #Rokusuke Fuji #Chitose Mitogawa (silhouette) #Curse #Koyomi Motoyoshi #Mitsuhiro Yasuda #Narcissist Navigation Category:Chapters